


Mutual Release

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little look at a more physically intimate relationship for Gene and Ray and how the arrival of Sam and Chris might have changed things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Release

Anyone looking at DCI Gene Hunt's team would have observed that Hunt and DS Ray Carling were on the same wavelength. They worked in similar patterns, saw the world the same way and seemed to get on. What they would never have been able to tell was how close they had been, at times, over the years.

The first time the camaraderie had turned into something more had been a little awkward but strangely inevitable. They'd had a good day putting some dealers away, had gotten boozed up, and had gone out to the Warren for the rest of the evening.

There they had spent the night watching all the dolled up birds dancing around them and neither Gene nor Ray had had any luck pulling one. Worked up and oblivious to anything beyond the moment they'd stood close, leered at the girls, leaned closer, and grown hornier as night went on.

Eventually the tension grew too much and so, later, hidden in the shadows of an alley, hands had fumbled with belts and zips, sweaty palms had grasped aching flesh, and quick, rough strokes had brought each man to orgasm.

The next day DS Hunt and DC Carling had blinked at each other through their hangovers and, well, that had been it. No acknowledgment or talking about it. In fact it was quickly a case of "I was so bloody wasted I can't remember how I got home", and "wasn't that lass with the big knockers giving me the eye".

A couple of months later it happened again. Just as drunk, just as horny and just as satisfying. That time Ray managed to wring a deep groan out of Gene when he rubbed a thumb across the weeping head of Gene's penis. That shuddering sound had nearly pushed him over the edge but it took a few thrusts into the tight grasp of Gene's hands for him to come.

Again it was never openly recognized but the prospect of a bit of mutual relief was something Gene and Ray began to both count on. Between the police officers Hunt and Carling there was respect, understanding and friendship. Between Gene and Ray there were furtive encounters, knowing looks, rough and ready hand jobs, and unwitting moans.

Time passed. They both got promoted and Gene got married. The difference in ranks caused more problems than Gene's marriage but Ray and Gene still had moments in the dark getting the other off. But what changed things the most was that new people joined the team. Two in particular.

DC Chris Skelton who was eager, uncertain and inexperienced insinuated himself easily into the group of men. Gene saw that he needed someone to keep him out of trouble and got Ray to keep an eye on him. And very quickly they changed from being DS Carling in charge of DC Skelton and became Ray and Chris.

Then later DI Sam Tyler appeared and he did not fit easily into the team. He was strange, determined, superior, convincing and caused as many problems as he solved. At first Ray resented him for getting the DI's job and Gene wanted to smack him around as much as work with him. Over time Ray's resentment remained but Gene started to see that when he and Sam worked together it was something special. Gene gradually spent more and more time with him until much of his life revolved around the ponce from Hyde.

The last time that Gene and Ray were together was after both Chris and Sam were ensconced in their lives. They'd been drinking in the Arms after a successful collar, everyone had stayed even Tyler. Eventually though Gene and Ray were left to make their way home. Going the same route, because that git Tyler had made off with Gene's car keys, they'd passed Ray's flat first and had gone in for another drink.

No sooner were they through the door when Gene crowded Ray back up against the wall. About to push back Ray suddenly saw a glimpse of a confused desperation he knew so well and stopped himself. Instead he reached forward and placed a hand on Gene's stomach. No response meant permission granted.

Moving his hand down he cupped Gene's groin and started to squeeze and release softly through his trousers, gradually bringing the other man to full hardness. Ray then undid his own belt and dropped his trousers and underwear, spat in his palm and with a few quick strokes got caught up.

Meanwhile Gene had removed his own trousers and underwear and stood teasing his own cock by running his fingers along the underside. Ray reached out for him but was stopped by Gene grasping his hands. Confused and unsure he was about to question when Gene moved closer.

Bodies pressed against one another this was more contact then they'd had in all of the other encounters put together. Again Ray began to ask "what the hell" when a shift to the side brought their engorged cocks together, rubbing next to one another.

And it felt good.

Better than good in fact. Spitting in his palm again Ray quickly moved his hand down and spread that wetness and the gathering pre-cum over both men's penises making it easier for them to move.

Both men were thrusting against one another steadily by now, cocks rubbing against one another and leaving trails of pre-cum over their stomachs and their shirts. Hips shifting frantically, the pace grew more ragged until grabbing onto Ray's arms, and staring into nothing, Gene orgasmed with a low cry. And after a few more thrusts Ray came, closing his eyes and imagining he was somewhere else.

Gene and Ray moved away from each other almost simultaneously. Both quietly getting their clothes back on. And once more they knew what the other was thinking. This wasn't going to happen again. It was no longer a bit of relief it was a reminder, a mockery of something they wanted but didn't have.


End file.
